Summer Love
by XpaperplaneX
Summary: Popsicles melting on a hot day lead to all sorts of fun.


_**Title:**_ Summer Love  
_**Author: **_XpaperplaneX  
_**Beta:**_ Urplesquirrel  
_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Word Count:**_ ~2800  
_**Pairings:**_ SephirothxCloud  
_**Genre:**_ slash, pwp  
_**Warnings:**_ smut, popsicles, pretty young cadet!Cloud  
_**Type:**_ one-shot  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
_**Summary:**_ Popsicles melting on a hot day lead to all sorts of fun.

Birthday fic for Towo/Bunny Boss. Happy birthday, girl! I hope you have a great day! This is based on another drawing of hers, which can be found here: http: / bunny-boss. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2r28gf

I didn't decide how old Cloud is in this, but he looks pretty darn shota-riffic in the picture, so… consider yourselves warned. Anyways, Towo, I hope you enjoy your popsicle-porn cliché!

XXX

Sephiroth sat near the front of the transport and rubbed his temples. He really wanted to know had he gotten stuck with this mission; escorting a bunch of noisy cadets on their summer break was _not_ the job of a general. And it had given him a killer headache. The heat in the back of the transport was almost unbearable, which just added to his misery. And the cadet sitting across from him looked like he was going to be sick at any moment.

Zack was making his rounds, checking on everyone and making sure they were behaving. Now that he thought about it, Zack was probably the reason he was here. He had been harassing him to take a vacation since summer began. Zack squatted down next to the blond cadet who had his head between his knees.

"You doin' okay, kid?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine, sir," the boy replied weakly.

"All right, well, let me know if you need us to pull over or something." Zack stood and went to break up a fight near the back.

Sephiroth sighed before rummaging through his bag; the boy was clearly anything _but_ fine. He found what he was looking for and moved over to sit next to him. "Here," he said, gently touching his shoulder. The cadet looked up in surprise and the first thing Sephiroth noticed was a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He held out a small candy. "It's candied ginger, it should help."

The boy blushed and cautiously took it from him, placing it in his mouth. "Thank you, sir."

"Suck it, don't chew. And put your head back between your knees." The cadet obeyed and Sephiroth was about to go back to his seat when he hesitated. Instead of getting up, he reached over cautiously and rubbed the cadet's back. He wasn't sure why, he had already done more than enough for a carsick kid. But he had to admit, the boy _was_ attractive; those big blue eyes looked innocent, but he had a sneaking suspicion that that was a deception. There was something more behind the look the boy had given him. "What's your name, Cadet?" he asked casually.

"Strife, sir."

"First name?"

That caused the boy to look up in surprise again. "My… first name?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"It's Cloud, sir."

"Cloud." Sephiroth rolled the name over his tongue, dragging out each sound. "I like that name." Cloud blushed and Sephiroth softly pressed on the back of his head, urging it between his knees again. "Tell me when you need another candy."

XXX

Sephiroth looked at the swim trunks Zack had packed for him with distaste and decided on jeans and a t-shirt instead. Somehow, he couldn't imagine anyone listening to him if he was dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. His orders were to supervise the cadets on the beach, probably to make sure none of the little shits drowned themselves. Not that he'd be rescuing them if they tried. Unless it was Cloud, perhaps. Cloud might be worth rescuing. The boy had perked up considerably when they arrived at the beach. It seemed that once he stopped moving, he was just fine. Even those wild spikes of blond hair seemed a bit spikier when he was off the truck. And the way he had blushed and thanked Sephiroth for his kindness…

Sephiroth shook his head. It wasn't appropriate to be thinking about a cadet like that. But, he thought, no one needed to know what he thought about. He was perfectly capable of schooling his expression into one of neutrality. He deserved _something_ for going on this mission. A few fantasies wouldn't hurt anyone. With that plan in mind, he quickly changed and grabbed a folding chair. He headed out to the beach and picked a shady spot to sit.

He could see Cloud down by the water's edge, in a cute pair of swim shorts that showed off his ass beautifully and what appeared to be a dress shirt with the buttons undone. The sleeves went past his hands and he kept shaking them back in frustration while he played in the shallow waves. The other cadets were mostly swimming or playing football or frisbee, but Cloud seemed content to ignore them. It seemed that Cloud was a bit of a loner, like him. Sephiroth settled back in his chair and started memorising everything about Cloud, from the way he looked, to the way he moved, to the way he would laugh as he tried to outrun the waves.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sephiroth jumped and silently cursed the fact the Zack had been able to sneak up on him. "I suppose," he said. "The view is nice enough."

"Hmm, yeah, it is pretty nice. Here, brought you a present for doing such a good job." Sephiroth turned and saw Zack was holding out something blue on a stick. He took it carefully and looked at it in confusion. It looked exactly like blue ice on a stick. He looked up again, intending to ask Zack what it was, but found that the man was gone again.

Sephiroth sat holding the _thing_ and wondering what he should do with it for a few minutes until a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're letting your popsicle melt, sir. How come?"

Sephiroth looked up into the flushed and sweaty face of the boy he had been admiring. "Popsicle? Is that what this is?"

"Yes, sir. It's like icecream, only different. They're really yummy, you should eat it before it all melts."

Ifrit damn him, he was going to hell for this. Sephiroth held out the popsicle, close to Cloud's mouth. "Do you want some?"

Cloud smiled shyly and leaned forward. His pretty pink tongue darted out and he gave the popsicle a small lick. "Thank you, sir."

"Have some more," he encouraged. "Is it good?"

"It's very good." Cloud leaned in again and licked up the length of the treat, looking him in the eye while he did so. "Nice and cool and sweet." Sephiroth continued holding out the popsicle and Cloud kept licking. He felt his groin tighten as Cloud closed his mouth over the entire thing and let his lips drag over it as he pulled back. He _had _to be doing that on purpose.

"You've got some on your chin," Sephiroth said and used a single finger to wipe the drips off. He brought his finger to his mouth and slowly licked it off. Cloud was right, it was nice and cool and sweet. But he was certain he preferred watching Cloud eat it, to eating it himself.

He felt a cold drop on his hand that was holding the popsicle and looked down. "Oops," Cloud said coyly, "Some dripped." Cloud maintained eye contact as he lowered his head and dragged that tongue across the back of Sephiroth's hand. "There, all better."

"Fuck," Sephiroth muttered under his breath. His pants were tenting visibly now, he knew he had to stop this before it went any further, but… Cloud continued to lick the popsicle until it was down to the last little bit at the bottom of the stick. The rapidly melting bit broke and fell off, but Cloud was quick to catch it in his palm.

"Here," he said, holding his hand out, "You should at least have _some_."

Yep, he'd definitely be spending some time with Ifrit, and for whatever reason, Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to care. He took Cloud's small hand in his own and lowered his mouth to it. He lapped up the melted liquid, tracing his tongue over as much of Cloud's hand as he could while he was at it, then slowly licked at the still-frozen part. He resisted the urge to simply eat it whole; he wanted this excuse to last for as long as possible. While he was licking, he happened to glance downwards and couldn't hold back his smirk. The cactuar on the front of Cloud's shorts was oddly misshapen, like something was pushing outwards on it. Cloud _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

Finally, when the last of the popsicle was gone, Sephiroth looked up into Cloud's not-so-innocent eyes. "Do you want to go have some more popsicles?"

XXX

Sephiroth led Cloud by his rather sticky hand towards the cottage that he had demanded ShinRa provide for him. There was no way he was going to _bunk _with the cadets. That would be Zack's job. It wasn't a bad little cottage, it was set back a little ways from everything else, so it had some privacy. And there was a large, comfortable bed in the master bedroom. Considering that ShinRa had been too cheap to send them to a proper resort, like Costa del Sol, this little beach wasn't too horrible. And the company made up for the lack of amenities. At least he hoped so, although it was probably best to make sure.

"You _do _know what we're doing, right?"

"I'm not _that_ young, sir. I know full well that the popsicle you want me to lick isn't the frozen summer treat variety."

"Right. Just thought I'd check." Sephiroth pushed the door to his cottage open and pushed Cloud through, locking the door behind them. He pressed Cloud back against the door and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. He ran his tongue over Cloud's lips and could still taste the syrupy sweetness of the popsicle lingering on them. Cloud opened his mouth and Sephiroth shoved his tongue into the wet warmth. Small hands traced down his back and over the curves of his ass where they paused to fondle the flesh. "I never expected a cute little thing like you to be so forward," he muttered around Cloud's lips as the hands slipped beneath his waistband.

"Zack said I was your type, you gave me a chance, I'm taking it." Cloud pushed Sephiroth's shirt up and dragged it roughly over his head.

"And the thing with the popsicle?" Sephiroth asked as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. "Keep that shirt on," he said as an aside when Cloud made to take it off. Sephiroth turned them both around so that he had his back to the door.

"I asked Zack for one prop to catch your attention. He provided."

"Remind me to thank him after I kill him." He pushed gently on Cloud's shoulders, urging him onto his knees.

"I'll do that," Cloud said as he dropped to his knees and ran his hands reverently over Sephiroth's thighs and ass. He kissed and licked at the taut skin of Sephiroth's abdomen, then moved across his hipbones and down to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Sephiroth laid a hand on Cloud's head and murmured his surprise at the soft feel of his hair. "Thought it'd be hard with hairspray or something."

"Nah, it spikes all on its own. My drill sergeant just loves it; he keeps threatening to shave my head," Cloud said before he sucked one of Sephiroth's balls into his mouth.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door while Cloud played with his balls, enjoying the feeling of Cloud's tongue toying with them, and the wet warmth around them. Eventually, he gave a small tug on Cloud's hair; it was time to move on. Cloud got the hint and moved upwards, brushing Sephiroth's erection over his cheek before laying several light, tickling, butterfly kisses on it. Sephiroth opened his eyes just in time to see Cloud dart out his tongue just like he had when he licked the popsicle and Sephiroth let out a groan at the sight.

Cloud smiled at the sound and held Sephiroth's cock steady with one hand. He laid some sloppy kisses on the head, letting the pre-come coat his lips. He looked up into Sephiroth's eyes and slowly licked his lips before lowering his head again and tonguing Sephiroth's slit, trying to encourage more of the bitter liquid to come out. Sephiroth tightened his fist in Cloud's hair again. "Hurry up." He wanted to feel that mouth around him.

Cloud dragged his tongue down Sephiroth's length with maddening slowness before he finally opened his mouth and swallowed Sephiroth down as far as he could. He got about three-quarters of the way before he choked and had to back up. Sephiroth stroked Cloud's hair. "Relax your throat and swallow," he instructed, "I'm a bit bigger than a popsicle." Cloud had said that he knew what he was doing, but he clearly didn't have a lot of experience.

Cloud nodded with his mouth full and tried again. Sephiroth felt Cloud's lips slide quite a bit further down his cock before they backed off again. "Good," he said, "Try again." This time, he only went a little bit deeper before Cloud choked. "Good enough. Put your hand there to mark your comfort zone." Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hair with both hands and held his head steady while he moved his hips back. Cloud made an effort to suck as he was withdrawing and Sephiroth rewarded him with a soft groan. He thrust slowly a few times, allowing Cloud to get used to the movement before he sped up gradually.

"Open your eyes, Cloud. Look at me." Sephiroth wanted Cloud to look at him like he had when he licked his hand: with no fear or hesitation, just pure lust. Those big blue eyes opened and Sephiroth got exactly what he wanted. Then Cloud hummed questioningly and Sephiroth hissed at the vibrating sensation it caused. He wasn't sure what Cloud was trying to ask, so he settled for smiling at the boy kneeling at his feet. "That feels so good," he murmured.

Cloud hummed again without the questioning tone and Sephiroth absently scratched behind Cloud's ears in encouragement while he thrust in and out. Cloud dropped the hand that he had had braced against Sephiroth's hip and reached between his legs. Sephiroth snarled, he didn't mind Cloud jerking himself off, but he couldn't see. Cloud must have heard the snarl and stilled his hand, probably wondering if he was doing something he shouldn't. Sephiroth stopped thrusting and shifted slightly to one side. That was better. "Keep going," he said, "I just wanted to be able to watch. I want to see you come, Cloud."

Cloud nodded as best he could and hummed again as he began to stroke himself in time to Sephiroth's thrusts into his mouth. Soon, Sephiroth could feel Cloud's entire body beginning to shake and Cloud sped up his strokes. There was a muffled shout and Cloud let go of Sephiroth's cock and fumbled for something to grip as Sephiroth saw and felt hot come splash onto his leg. Cloud wrung himself dry and somehow managed to relax his throat further in the process. Sephiroth had thrust in until Cloud's nose was buried in his pubic hair and the boy wasn't gagging. It only took a few more thrusts for Sephiroth to come, spilling himself into Cloud's mouth and feeling the muscles move around him as Cloud attempted to swallow his seed. His knees trembled a little as he worked through his climax and he twisted his fists into Cloud's hair tightly.

When he finally pulled his sated cock out of Cloud's mouth, the boy was red-faced and gasping for air. "Sorry," Sephiroth said, crouching down beside Cloud. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir. Just, my jaw's a little sore."

Sephiroth tilted Cloud's head up to kiss his swollen lips. He could taste himself in Cloud's mouth and it made him want to do it all over again. But for now, the boy could use a break. "Sit tight, I'll get you some water."

Cloud nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Sephiroth went into the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the dispenser. He figured a couple ice cubes would probably be a good idea and bent down to open the freezer. There was a box sitting in the practically empty freezer and Sephiroth took a closer look at it. Popsicles. With a note attached to the box that read: _Hope you had fun. Take good care of him, Seph. He really likes you. ~Zack_

Sephiroth shook his head sadly. There really was no end to Zack's meddling. He grabbed the ice cubes and went back to Cloud, who was still sitting on the floor in nothing but that oversized shirt, looking like he wasn't sure what he should do. He offered Cloud a hand. "Come sit on the couch and rest a while. Zack left you some more props if you're interested later."

XXX

A/N: I've decided that getting pwps beta'd is really, really embarrassing. Something about seeing the lines out of context makes me go, "Oh, god, I can't believe I wrote that." Also, I want a popsicle.


End file.
